A New Beginning
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: When Selene was turned, my thoughts on why and everything with it.


1

Authors note: ok, I was bored and watching UNDERWORLD for the millionth time again. So I wrote this. It popped into my mind after Kraven said, "he couldn't bare to kill you because you reminded him of his precise Sonja." so I wrote the back story to that. I know the century this is most likely wrong, because I figured that Selene wasn't changed until the 1800's or so…but I want it to make a point, where Victor still feels the pain of him killing his daughter and comparing her to people. Plus the whole granddaughter thing make better sense too. Any way here ya go…

The moon shone upon the bloody field of the war. The live stock dead. Cattle, sheep, horses, bodies spread everywhere upon the field. All the way up to the two story house. Blood on the ground and the light from the silvery moon above, shown the bloody trail that was took.

They creep silently though the house. Following the master before them. Walking slowly though each room. He already slaughtered the head of the house. The true master gorging himself upon the sweet copper of human blood that ran though the blue veins of the human. He let the others take care of the menses outside. The Lycans followed the vampires to this very spot. The war spilled into this house. The house that will be known as a travesty to all.

The screams from outside waken the girls inside. The mistress woken up to find her husband gone from her bedside. She put on her silk robe and ran from the room to the hall way. She saw her daughter run to her nieces room.

In front of her was a ancient man. In his hand was the mistresses other daughter. Her dark brown hair covering her face, but she knew she was dead. Her head hang lopsided as blood ran down from her neck, covering the top half of her nightgown. Before the mistress could scream, he grabbed her throat and snapped her neck. It making a wet cracking sound. He then dropped the body, listening to it fall to the ground and her head splitting on the wooden floor. Cracking, sweet smelling blood flowed from the crack onto the polished ground.

As he bent down to drink from her. He heard the scream. He ran down the hallway to the last room of the house, where he left his dessert for the night.

Twin girls. Both young and tender girls, no more before the age of six. Each had deep bluish brown eyes and golden brown hair. They be beautiful girls if they had lived though the night.

As he rounded the corner, he saw before him his dessert slaughtered. Their blood running from the slashes on their faces and the tears across their nightgowns running from their shoulder to their stomachs. He turned to the room where the werewolf was. He grabbed it by the throat and threw it across the room. Its "dinner" was tossed to the side. Hitting the wall.

The beast growled at the vampire master, as the master hissed back. It lugged forward as the master stepped back and grabbed it by its throat and cracking it with a wet snap as he did with the mistresses of the house. The beast fell dead to the cool ground. The Vampire grabbed his sword from his holster and raised it, then he lowered it and plunged it through the Lycans heart to make sure he finished the job. Filthy dog it was.

The Vampire turned around to the girl and moved closer. He could hear her blood pumping though the girls veins. Her heart beating faster with every step he took. He could tell that she was awake and scared to death. He smiled, letting the grin slide though his normally sober face. As he bent down, the girl swung forward and slashed the master vampires face. The knife made a nice cut on his cheek. The vampire moved back a few steps to regain composer. He then straighten up, as he did he got a good look at the werewolf's dinner /slash/ his attacker. The vampire stood still as a statue, not moving at what he saw.

The girl was beautiful. Her long dark brown hair glimmered in the moon light. Her long white nightgown hugged her form closely and yet adding to the mysteries of what was underneath, but it was her face that shocked him. Enchanting and innocent. Just like hers.

"No, wait" he thought, "it was her face."

Ten centuries had past since he killed his daughter and yet here she was standing in front of him, and yet, in reality, it was not her. Sonja's hair was a lighter brown with traces of blonde making it look golden and her eyes were blue and this girl in front of him had brown, but still.

As the master took a gander at the girl and kept comparing her to his daughter. Both girls, if stood next to each other could be compared to as twin. The girl in front of him held the same fire and passion in her eyes, as his Sonja did. The same stances, the same knives holding, the same glimmer in her eyes that showed innocents and a darkness if messed with; along with same scared look, she threw him before he told the slave before him to open the sun roof.

He shook his head ready for the argument he will receive when he arrives back to the manner, but for now he must take care of this.

"My dear, please put the knife down I won't hurt you." he said, hoping he sounded calm and in control.

The girl shook, "why should I believe you?"

"I saved you. Didn't I?"

The girl looked to the left at the monster that had her moments ago. She let out a sob. "He…It…I couldn't get here in time. The girls…"She broke down, falling to her knees and curled up into a ball while sobbing away.

The master moved to her and gathered her up. "There, there."

The girl looked up and around, then at the door where her faced sobered up. Her eyes giving off a glare of sadness and hopelessness.

"young one, don't look." the master said to the twenty year old girl in his arms.

"Selene" she said. "My name is Selene."

The vampire looked down at the girl, "and I am Victor." He told her. He then moved her hair away from her neck and saw her pulse beating against it. He licked his lips at the movement.

Selene sniffed up a sob and kept staring at her nieces dead bodies, as another dark hair vampire ran into the room covered from head to blood.

"Sir…" he said looking from his master to the girl, to his master again.

Victor turned to his company, then down again to the girl. His teeth grew longer and he bended her neck a little to make it seem like he was turning her head away from the bodies. He then bit down on her neck. She struggled a little and then gave up. After a few minutes, he cut his own wrist and gave her his blood and then dropped her to the floor and turned to the man that was there. He looked at Victor in horror.

"She…." he said, noticing the similarities.

"Kraven, yes I know. Now shut up." Victor said. Kraven stood a little straighter.

"This will not be mention to anyone at anytime." Victor then said. "when she awaken we will tell her that we saved her and that we had to turn her, because she had no one left because the Lycans killed everyone. That will be the story. Do you understand?"

Kraven looked Victor in the eye and then looked down at the will be vampire girl. Lust stirred inside him. The girl looking like Sonja, his cousins wife and his obsession. He didn't get Sonja before because she was already his cousins bed mate, but maybe now he would have a chance with her, or this girl that looked like Sonja. Selene, Victors new vampiress.

Victor looked down at the girl, "this will also not be mention to Amelia. Till I decide."

Kraven looked up, "but sir won't Amelia noticed that this girl looks like Sonja, her own goddaughter?"

Victor looked back a Kraven. "Pick up the girl and place her in my chambers," he ordered "and then clean up this place. Bury the bodies with tomb stones. After that, when she awakens, I will tell Amelia what happen."

Victor then walked over to Kraven, "Lets just make sure everything goes to story shall we." He then walked out into the night.

Kraven sighed looked at the girl before him. Marcus walked in from the shadows and took a gander around at the dead twins and then at Kraven.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Marcus said softly.

Kraven gave a small smile, "What? That Victor just turned Sonja's child, well great great, great, great, great, great grand child. Or that Sonja's actually had a child with Lucius and the child was human. Or maybe we should tell him that Amelia knew that Sonja had a child. But in all, I say never."

Marcus chuckled softly, "yes, all that would bust Victor's bubble would it not. In any case, I say we all have work to do, besides doing what Victor says."

Kraven turned to the third Master vampire, "Go to Amelia and tell her what happen. Maybe in all, changing his child won't be the death of Victor."

Marcus's eyes darken, "you dare give me orders whelp!"

Kraven bowed down, "no sir just a suggestion.

"good." Marcus let Kraven stand up. "Soon our plans will go into effect. Lucien can show his face again and Lycans and vampires will reign again together." then Marcus turned and headed down the hall. "Soon" he mumbled.

Kraven shook his head, "and yet we still have another few whatever centuries too go before that." he said and then he went to get his work done.

Picking up the girl and putting her in the closes death dealers hands. He then told him where to take her and turned back to his work. Cleaning up Victors messes again and keeping his secrets.


End file.
